loved one lost
by lil miz alice
Summary: Troy died. summary sucks but the story is great! R&R! ONESHOT


**okay this is just a idea that came to me whilst i were listening to Ashley Tisdale's song time after time. it's a one shot. hope you enjoy and hope u'll reveiw.**

Gabriella lay on her bed, silently crying.

"Why did you have to leave?" she whispered.its a question she had been asking since he died.

_Flashback_

_Troy was at Gabriella's falling asleep as Gabriella was going over some algebra equations for him._

_"Troy, how stupid are you? how could you not know that 2x-1x1x. i mean the answers in the book," she said chuckling at his stupidness. she turned around to see him sleeping soundlessly. she smiled. she loved it when he was sleeping._

_"Troy sweetie, you need to get up," she said shaking him sofly. _

_"Give me a kiss and i'll wake," Troy said with his eyes still shut. Gabriella bent down so that their face's were even. she kissed him gently on the lips. Troy opened his eyes._

_"i'm awake," he said. he looked at the time._

_"oh shit, gabi i need to go. i'll see you at school and if i die i'll still see you," he said. _

_"Troy shut up," she said playfully hitting him," i'll see you tomorrow at school," she said, leaning up to give Troy a kiss. _

_"i love you and i'll always be there for you," he said._

_"i love you too, now go," she said._

_He grabbed his bag and walked out of Gabriella room, not through the door, but through her balcony. she smiled and began to put her books back in her bag. she went to her leading bathroom and then went to bed. she lay down and smiled at the great life she had._

_Gabriella only slept for 1 hour when a call came on her house phone. Gabriella's mum answered it._

_"hello," maria said groggly._

_"hiya this is the city hospital urm is gabriella montez there?" said the voice from the other end. _

_"urm yeah, but why are you calling her at 12:00 in the night?" maria asked worried._

_"well, we found Gabriella's name and phone number in the deseased one's wallet so we called her," they said._

_"oh my god! who is it that has died?" maria said._

_"Troy Bolton," they said simply. maria backed up into the wall. she had been quite close to Troy since he had been seeing her daughter._

_"we would like to ask if you could give us the number to Troy's parents?" maria gave the number and put the phone down and went to go wake Gabriella up. tears silently poured down maria's face._

_"Gabi, honii33 wake up," maria said waking her petite daughter. gabriella woke with a start._

_"mum what are you doing her at 12:07 in the morning?" gabi asked._

_"hunnii33 it's Troy," maria said crying. _

_"Ma, what's wrong with him?" gabi said getting worried._

_"he's gone." _

_gabriella walked through the half empty hospital not caring the slightest bit that she was wearing the teddy bear night clothes that Troy got her. she was trying to look for the number 786. she found it and hurried inside.maria stopped at the door. _

_Troy was lying there with his parents at either side of his bed. gabriella walked slowly towards the weeping parents. lucille stood there crying into her handkerchief. Jack stood there looking down at his basketball champion apparntly dead. Gabi walked so that she was standing next to lucille. she kneeled down and put her head on Troy's chest and wept as though this was the only time she could cry. Lucille looked at gabriella and placed a hand on her shoulder as though this would comfort her but nothing could comfort her but being back in Troy's arms._

_End of flashback_

Maria came into her daughter's bedroom.

"Gabi hunnii33 its time," she said and walked back downstairs. Gabriella walked slowly downstairs. They went out of the house and sat in the car. The journey to the chapel was silent. they arrived in about 10 minutes. They both walked into the chapel. Gabriella saw sharpay crying into Zeke's chest whilst he silently cried himself. Taylor crying on Chads shoulder. Chad was stroking Taylor's hair crying himself. Kelsi and Jason were sat down next to each other, both crying in each others arms. Gabriella saw all this and wept down into silent tears herself. The gang saw Gbariella and went over to her.

"Gabi," they said. Sharpay was first to reach her. She put her arms around Gabriella. Gabriella began crying even more.

"He said he'll always be there for me," Gabriella sobbed.

"I'm sooo sorry darling but there was nothing you could for him, he's gone forever," Sharpay said.

Gabriella sobbed harder. everyone came and hugged her in one big friendship group but there was someone missing and that someone was only a couple of feet away fromt them, dead.

The priest came and said a few words, then Troy's parents came. Troy's basketball team then came and finally gabriella came.

"urrr as you know Troy died last week. He was my boyfriend and my everything. i loved him dearly even though i had only been going out with him for 2 years. the night he died he said to me that even if he dies he will always be there for me and he'll always be there to see me again..."

Gabriella said but couldn't finish her speech for she had started to cry. Sharpay jumped out her seat and hugged her. The preist came and said some more words and then it was time to close the casket. Lucille and jack said that Gabriella could do it. Gabriella got up again and walked towards the casket. She stiffened a sob when she saw Troy. He was dressed in all white, he even had his white shoes on. She touched Troy's hair for the last time and put her hand on his cheek. Shaking, she put her hand on the lid when she thought she heard Troy's voice.

"i'll always be there for you no matter what and i'll always be there to see you again." she closed her eyes and she felt a warm feel on her lips. She opened them again and took one last look at Troy and closed the casket lid. Tears fell from her face. The gang came behind her. Each one of them with tears rolling down there faces.

"Are you gonna be alright?"Ryan asked.

"No but i'll manage," gabriella said. They all began walking when they reached the entrace Gabriella looked back at the casket. Something caught her eye. It was Troy.

"i love you," he mouthed.

"i love you too," she mouthed back and he was gone but not forever.

**Do u like it? hope u do. please reveiw. thankx**

**Lilly**


End file.
